The invention relates to eyewear. Particularly, the invention relates to occasional use eyewear. Most specifically, the invention relates to easily stored and carried reading glasses of the monocle or binocular varieties.
As people get older, they sometimes require, often for the first time, reading glasses. This can be a difficult emotional and psychological event for some. This is even more evident in the present than in the past, with a generation of baby boomer that are much more active into their later years than in previous generations.
Traditionally, women carried their reading glasses discreetly in their purses, men in their shirt or jacket pocket. Chains were also used to hold the glasses dangling from the wearer""s neck for easy access. Today, embracing a more casual, active lifestyle, women are not carrying purses and men are wearing shirts without pockets. An unsightly chain around the neck, prominently displaying the need for reading glasses, is not acceptable in today""s youthful society. Pants pockets are not an acceptable alternative since the bulge from the glasses is not fashionably acceptable, comfortable, or even safe. For many people, there simply is no place to carry a pair of reading glasses until they are needed.
Accordingly, small, discreet, easily portable, yet effective, reading glasses are desirable. Almost certainly, men and women, alike, are carrying wallets. Wallets that are small enough to fit in their pants pockets comfortably. Thus, a small, discreet, flat, piece of reading eyewear, which could be carried in a wallet, is highly desirable.